gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Valkama
collar |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Andy Valkama is Hidetoshi's new hunting dog and the nephew of John. Appearance He look like his late uncle, John in appearance and spirit. He is black on his back and snout, while everything else is a light brown. Personality At first, Andy is wary of strangers and bit disrespectful towards his elders. Is known to be a bit reckless in a fight. In The Last Wars, Andy has seemed to have grown up a bit always looking out for Orion. He can see in the middle of a war allies should fight against their enemies not each other trying to act as the voice of reason between Orion and Sirius. He's loyal to Orion and cares a deal about him, seeing the red akita as the army's last hope. Andy values the lives of all his comrades refusing to leave Rocket behind just to save Sirius. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Andy first appears when Rigel and Kotetsu stumble into Hidetoshi's garage, where he is in his kennel. At first, Andy is suspicious of the two but lets them go. Rigel and Kotetsu stay with Daisuke for a while, traveling up to the mountains with Andy. When Gin and the others are released, Gin sees John inside the pup and thanks him for helping his grandson. Andy retreats from Gin at first, but soon travels up to the mountains in search of the Ouu army. He finds Rigel after stealing a bird from him and is welcomed into the Ouu army, although he at first disrespects Cross and Kurotora. Whilst traveling, Andy runs into Masamune and gives him a warning to leave the mountain, but the evil dog gives him the deaf ear and attacks him. Andy manages to escape after a close call. Later on, Andy and the other puppies find Masamune climbing the cliff to reach the Ouu army by surprise. Andy leaps down to attack him, but is thrown off. Rocket jumps down and manages to catch him, but the two dogs fall into the river below. However, because of Rocket and Kojūrō's followers, he survives and is safely carried to shore. After the last battle Andy seems to join Ōu. As they were heading back to Ōu, Hidetoshi go to meet him and says that he is just like his late uncle John. Ginga: The Last Wars When Sasuke arrives at the Akame Mountains to meet Orion and his brothers, a young adult Andy greets them along with Bon and Yamabiko. After learning of the threat to Ou from Monsoon, the son of Akakabuto, Andy and Bon travel with Orion back to Ou whilst Yamabiko goes to recruit more dogs. Along the way the trio run into Unsai, who fights with Orion. Orion loses and is knocked unconscious. Bon carries him with Andy following close behind. When Orion wakes up, they continue their journey and upon getting close to Futago Pass, Andy splits from them to meet with Yamabiko who accompanies him to Orion and Bon. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. Izo yells at Andy don't be stupid and that Andy can take it when he's dead. Izo tell Andy that he need to die for Andy and others's sakes. Izo tell them that they need to stay out of his way. Andy tell him to give him sickle and can't handle that sickle. Izo told him don't give him that. Orion and Andy tell Gennai that he can't treat them like kids forever. He tell them don't rush in without plan and that why he called them brats. After Gennai fell unconscious, Orion said that they've gotta get the sickle out of his flank and leave it to him. Andy tell Orion that's crazy talk and he'll do it. Andy tell someone to follow Orion and Monsoon. He and Bon can't keep up with them. After that, he sees that Orion's attack didn't work and that Monsoon was heading right for Sirius. But, thanks to his owner and Daisuke he was spared knowing that his owner was here to help Andy leaves with Akame, Orion, Bon and Yamabiko after the bears. As they are looking for Monsoon they across Kurotora's group saying that the bears got frighten off by the arrival of humans and their guns. Then, they heard that Monsoon ran up to the top of Futgo Pass as they exit the forest they come across Zion, Rigel, Sirius and Bob. After hearing the two brothers bicker and lose their tempers, Andy leaps in between them and says if they want someone to fight they should fight him instead. Even though, Andy broke up the fight between Orion and Sirius, the opposing views still placed a gap between them. Andy told them that they can't fight against each other in a war, when Rigel tries to speak he says that the black akita doesn't have to say anything about how stupid his brothers are acting. Then, he saw Akame collapsed from exhaustion and was told by the kishu to take the sickle. When Sirius tries to take it he gets pinned by Rigel and with that Orion calls it the last straw, to everyone's shock he disowns Sirius as his brother. He continues to watch the dispute between the akita brothers unfold and he agrees with Bon what are they going to do with these brothers. Then, Yamabiko has the others turn their attention to the enemy and with great shock he along with Bon and Yamabiko watches Orion throw the sickle hit and Sirius in the head. But agrees that there's no help for Sirius and then they begin to hear the rest of the army coming; Andy agrees that the bears are done for and they should leave this in the hands of humans. But then, he sees Sirius run straight up to the bears, as everyone begins the attack Andy notices that Sirius is in the line of fire while he's there Hidetoshi can't shoot and after the attack he sees along with Bon, Yamabiko and Orion that he's fine. With all of Monsoon's Kin, defeated Andy knows that Monsoon is still out there but with his injures it won't be any time soon as long as they're nice to humans they'll always be their allies. He celebrated with the rest of his comrades until it was cut short by Orion saying that Monsoon is still out there and the war isn't over. Another argument as taken place until Andy and the others attention turns towards Akame who wanted to test the red akita's leadership skills and he hears Orion say we'd should wait until everyone recovers. With that said, Akame tells Yamabiko and Andy to come here and said that he wants them give Orion support from now on and with great shock Andy watches Akame collapse. Andy and the others gather around Akame to see if he is okay the kishu regains consciousness and he sees Akame whispering something into Sirius's ear wondering what it was then Akame passes out again. Andy comments on that he's not breathing and his heartbeat has stopped but thanks to Daisuke and Hidetoshi he is quickly revived and he sees Daisuke carry him away after the kishu gives command of the army to Kyoshiro and he gives his first decree that no more fights will come between them. Some time later Andy watches from a nearby hillside with his comrades as Daisuke, his owner Hidetoshi and the people of the village bury their fallen allies and pays their respects. Then, seeing Kyoshiro's treatment of their new friend Bob he suspects he won't live long and Andy is reunited with Gin, Ken, Cross, Maru, Sunny and the others. Gin informs the group of Hiro, Lydia, Kenshin, his group and the others passing. They group together and sleep the night away until Orion wakes up and sees Akakama and his brother leaving thinking they'd be back but Andy wakes up Orion who needs to have a talk. Andy, Orion, Bon and Yamabiko leave to see that the brothers left after Sirius and didn't expect the two brothers to such strong morals obligations but he understood why Akakama and Kurokama left because he felt in debt to Sirius. Seeing that they have no choice Andy and the others go after them but Orion refuses because of his promise and says he's not selfish like his brother understanding their friend's situation Andy tells him that's why he can't come and says they are leaving to bring Sirius and Zion back shocked that his friends went without him; Yamabiko tells him not to move as he sees them go Orion asks aren't they all the same and Andy agrees that they are saying that their intentions will always be the same no matter what. Andy and the others manage to catch up to the Kamakiri brothers saying that they couldn't leave retrieving Sirius up to them. Seeing that they ran a great distance they all decide to take a rest deciding that the first one to get up wakes the others up but when they all wake up they discover that Akakama is gone but quickly find him with Gennai and hears Rigel and Rocket close behind. The borzoi tells them that Gin wants them back and hears the two them argue up to the point where Akakama abandons the army for Sirius's sake and continues to follow him with the others following close behind. He and the others keep going until Rocket collapses; seeing the army disorganization Gennai asked for anyone of them to step up as a leader but when they don't the pyrenees takes over and continues to look for Monsoon and Sirius. As the continue their search they come across two people but quickly ignore them as the others distract Monsoon Akakama calls for Sirius, seeing that the akita is alright. He hears Sirius argue with Gennai saying that he's ruining the peace negotiations and warns Gennai that Monsoon is coming for him. After Gennai get thrown off Monsoon he sees the bears claws come straight down on Gennai and Sirius until the pyreness pushes the young akita out of the way. He sees Monsoon slam his paw on top of Sirius after he lifts his paw Andy and the others go to check on him but then Andy sees Akakama hastily attack Monsoon from the front. Andy sees Akakamakiri get sent flying after his failed attack, and goes to see if Akakama is alright, and too a great relief he is. After that is relieved to that Akakama is alright. Then, after Akakamakiri falls asleep, Andy and the others notice a helicopter, and began to assume the humans spotted Monsoon.Andy and the others are still in shock that Sirius wants to stay. Andy hears from Sirius that his purpose was to not to fight, but to talk with Monsoon. With Zion still following him, he watches Sirius leave, wanting to have a chance. Then, Andy sees that Gennai attacks Sirius in a fit of rage for his attitude, then they all hear a cry help only to discover that it's one of the watchmen's dogs with his front paws cut off. Hearing Rigel's realization that only the humans could bring Monsoon down seeing that their power wasn't enough but believed in the Army's power but Akakama agreed with Rigel. He also understood that the humans don't know anything about Monsoon yet; he and the others begin to hear the watchmen's dogs owner's whistle and take the fallen hunting dog back to their owners. Then, after escorting Paulie back to Bell, Andy leaves with Gennai to find Monsoon during the search. They see a helicopter above, and tries to lead the humans to Monsoon. They all continue in their search till nightfall, when they smell that Monsoon's scent is everywhere. During their rest, Andy and the other hear a scream, but Gennai calms them down by telling them it wasn't Sirius. When Andy sees that Rigel and the others return to Gennai's group he sees that they were unable to convince him. He hears Gennai trying to convince Rocket to return to Ohu but he didn't want to leave empty handed the pyrenees agrees with Rocket's decesion. He tells Gennai that he is prepared for the worst if Monsoon comes. He sees Sirius and Zion return to the group with the bear cub and is shocked at Sirius's recklessness stating that all bears are their enemies. After Sirius explains everything and surprisingly hears that Chibi started to speak dog language and that Sirius has big hopes for the young cub. He hears Rigel agree on taking Chibi to their home with Rocket and sees them return to Ohu. Ginga Densetsu Noah Trivia *As revealed in interview, Andy Valkama is named after Antti Valkama and Antti Grönlund, the publishers from Sangatsu Manga and Punainen Jättiläinen (Red Giant) in Finland. The name was changed a bit to make it easier to pronounce for Japanese people. *According to Yoshihiro Takahashi, Andy is almost exactly like John and has inherited his uncle's spirit. *Yoshihiro Takahashi was asked to make a story about Karelian Bear Dog named Sisu but it was probably replaced by Andy. Still, Yoshihiro mentioned that he might make a Karelian Bear Dog appear on its own side story. *Despite Andy's surname being spelled バルコム (barukomu), it's translated to Valkama in Finnish. Correct kana for it would be バルカマ (barukama). バルコム (barukomu) would more be Valkom. Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:German Breeds Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:German Shepherds Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Eye-Spike German Shepherds Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:GDN Characters